A Heroine's Tale
by funkymoleperson
Summary: Medli is tired of being looked down upon because of her gender. Getting sick of Komali's sexist remarks, she makes a sudden decision that proves that even girls can be heroes. Based off the Windwaker. Extreme random humor. Some MedliLink fluff
1. Woman With A Mission

**Once upon a time I had a great idea for a romancey Zelda one-shot. Then it morphed. What you are about to read**

**is neither a romance, nor a one-shot, but rather a highly blown out comedy, or, I hope it'll amuse you, along with a **

**very feminist message. SO! If you are not particularly into feminism, stupid comedy, or a bit of out-of-**

**characterness, then GO! NOW! HIT THE FRIGGIN' BACK BUTTON FOR GOODNESS SAKES! With that **

**out of my system, I will now disclaim with a vengeance: I do not own Zelda: The Windwaker! Har!**

**Dedication: To Roni! Appreciate!**

* * *

Woman With A Mission

It was all Links' fault. Nope, Medli did not feel a single bit guilty about it, because it was ALL LINK'S FAULT! What could possibly be his fault? Link, the rising hero, the wielder of the Master Sword (though its full potential had not been released yet), the saver of countless lives, the finder of the Goddesses' Pearls, what could someone like that have possibly done? Oh, he had done plenty all right. The mess was all his doing! This catastrophe! This calamity! This total and complete chaos was all his doing! So…what had he done?

"Link!" Medli's high-pitched voice that could only come out through extreme irritation, called down to him where he was casually hanging by the last threads of his tunic from a hook-shot pole one hundred or more feet off the ground, "Link, you idiot! How did you get yourself down there? I should have known!"

The blonde haired boy took a chance to very carefully move his head to look up at his fine-feathered friend. "I was trying to go visit Valoo!" his voice returned, slightly irritated as well. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy right now!"

Medli folded her arms and frowned sternly down at him, "Need any help? At this point, I highly doubt you can get to safety on your own. I, on the other hand could fly you…" She could barely hear Link snort some distance below her as he struggled to get a hold on the pole that he was slipping off of.

"I'm fine! I've got the ocean below me, so if I fall, I'll be cushioned well enough. Don't you have chores to do or something?" Link could be such a freakin' moron sometimes.

"Be sensible! Falling from that height onto ANYTHING could be fatal. Even a giant pit of foam squares!" She could hear him laughing, the sound echoing around in the still air.

"Those were fun. I used to jump into them all the time when I was little," came his response, though his voice was slightly wobbly. With a deep breath, he heaved upwards, managing to scramble on top of the pole. Medli groaned. His voice came again, breathing heavily, though still managing to have a teasing ring to it,

"Still, I have plenty of tools that I can use incase I'm unable to manage." Medli was beginning to think that no amount of persuasion would get him to let her help him out, when suddenly she slipped on a rock, and leaned dangerously over the edge, accidentally dropping her harp in the process.

It seemed that Link didn't even stop to think. Heroes do that a great deal for some odd reason. Something to do with honor or chivalry…Medli didn't really care which. She just thought it was stupid. Very stupid. Moronically stupid. Because the next thing she knew, Link had fallen off his precarious perch, trying to catch the falling harp.

Medli suddenly forgot her distain for split second decisions to act the hero when she saw her young friend slip and fall off the poll. Her only thought was to reach him before he hit the water. The one thing that she hadn't taken into account in all this though, was that she couldn't support Link's weight and her own. Of course, she would only find this out when, grabbing Link's hand after him falling about fifty feet, she started to fall as well, her frantic wing flapping only slowing them down slightly.

The pair hit the water with a loud splash, and Medli rose to the surface, spluttering and muttering dark curses about all the things she would do to Link when they got to land. She was surprised to see though, that Link, who had risen up beside her, was treading water and _laughing_. At her puzzled look, he held up her now waterlogged harp,

"Am I good, or what?"

Medli tried to slap him, but he just grabbed her wrist with his free hand and began towing her none too gently towards land. They were at Dragon Roost and Link had come, claiming to have a little tune he wanted to teach Medli, but said it would have to wait, he had other important business, and had gotten himself winded up in that. _Guys._

When Link and Medli reached the mainland, Komali, another feathered person of the bird people tribe of the island, was waiting for them. When he saw that both were ok, he looked extremely relieved,

"When I saw…if only I had gotten their sooner. Link, you should be a little more careful. And Medli, _what_ were you thinking? You're not strong enough to support Link, and you can't swim! You might have drowned…or…or worse!"

Medli frowned at her friend, "Komali, I did just what any other tribesperson would do! It is our duty to help Link in his quest!" Komali rolled his eyes,

"Yes, but you're a _female_. Some of the men would be better suited for helping Link out. Besides, he can swim, and take care of himself. He doesn't need _you_ to save him." Medli's eyes sparked with anger,

"Oh, now it's because I'm a _girl_, is it? I can't believe you!" She turned on her heel and stalked off in a huff. Link looked slightly bemused,

"Medli went after me even though she knew she couldn't fly me to safety in time _or_ swim?" Komali shrugged,

"Girls are hapless romantics like that. They act before they think." Link looked down at Medli's harp, that was dripping wet, and thought briefly for a moment if he hadn't just described the general definition for a _hero_, not a girl. It made him slightly mad.

"I think you're calling me a sissy then."

"Where did you get that idea?"

Link held up the harp, "Thinking before acting? That's me. All the way, baby."

Komali shrugged, "So? You're a guy. Guys can do whatever they want and nobody cares. But, girls? Honestly! It was cute, but Medli shouldn't be doing anything dangerous like that!"

Link frowned, "I didn't think it was cute, I thought it was brave. Medli had no concern for her own safety, only for mine. If that wasn't heroic and strong display of friendship, then I don't know what is."

Komali looked annoyed, "Geez, man, chill. It's fine for guys to save guys, and guys to save girls, but girls just don't save guys. Anyway, why are you sticking up for her anyway? Are you trying to gain her affection or something?"

Link's face turned scarlet and Komali smirked, "Dude, fine, whatever, just don't let her go too far, ok? Next thing you know, Medli will be walking around in green clothes trying to wield a sword, and people will be hailing her as our savior. Teach a woman what her place is, that is what I say. Even my grandmother knew what was expected of her. Stay at home, teach and care for the young ones. Not off romping around playing with fire you just can't control."

Meanwhile, Medli was storming furiously around the peak of the island, ranking off to the only one who would listen; the great dragon, Valoo, "And so then Komali says to me 'but you're a _female_'. What an egotistical moron! I should never have taught him how to bloody fly." Valoo raised a giant eyebrow,

"He seemed to me a pretty decent sort when I gave him his wings. Very worthy and all that, being considerate enough to hand Din's pearl over to Link." Medli sighed exasperatedly and continued her wild pacing, sometimes hovering off the ground slightly,

"I bet that if I were in Link's shoes that Komali would have refused to give _me_ the pearl, simply on the grounds that I'm too weak. It makes me so angry!" Valoo began to laugh, great furls of smoke pouring from his nostrils. Medli looked up at him, about to give him a piece of her mind, but he quickly said,

"Oh, do not get yourself in a tizzy, child, I do not agree with young Komali on all of his arguments. I just laugh in amusement as I imagine his face if you were to step into Link's shoes and become the hero, therefore disproving all the stereotypes that are ridden so in his blood."

Medli paused, looking thoughtfully up at the great red dragon, with a sudden flurry of determination, which abruptly halted his laughter. Valoo stirred uneasily as he watched a smile slowly spread across the young girl's face.

"You know what, Valoo? I _will_ do that. I'll show Komali and the whole lot of them _just_ how much a girl can do. I'll make them eat their words! Call me weak, will you? Tell me what my place is, will you? Well now, I'm going to show the world who I am, and if it's not what they want, too bad."

As she flew down to the lower levels, Valoo felt a shiver move down his spine, _"Hmm…I'd better go check on my cookies. If I hurry, they might not be burnt yet!"_ He rushed into his den without another thought to the fiery young girl whose sheer willpower was about to make some severe changes not only around the island, but around old and new Hyrule itself, shaking the very foundations of the world that had been male-oriented for so long.

"Link!"

"Yes, Medli?"

"How the heck did you get down there again?"

"I…um…was determined to see Valoo?"

"WHY?"

"Because I have to ask him for his chocolate chip cookie recipe!"

"While you're hanging around there, could you play me that song you mentioned before?"  
"Why?"

"To get your mind off cookies."

"Why do you want my mind off cookies?"

"You won't understand a word he says anyway. I'm the only one who can understand old speech."

"Hey…I know why you're trying to distract me…you know the recipe, don't you? And you knew that if I asked you, that you would get so flustered that you'd fall of the edge of the cliff again!"

Medli thought that it was oddly ironic that at that moment she had been distracted by a falling cookie, and at his words she _had_ gotten very disoriented, and slipped, and fell. Link, had to, of course, hop off the darned pole after her, and it seemed that they were in the same position, except…

"Where is my harp?"

"I left it on my boat."  
"Why?"

"Because after I direct the tune thing to you, you're going to remember you're a sage of an earth temple thing and I'll have to motor you there. So I was just thinking that I'd pack up for you so that when I'd talked to Valoo, we'd be ready to go."

"You're such a moron."

"Hey!"

"I need the harp to play the tune…"

"Oh…"

_Five minutes later…_

"You know, you are so adorable with your hair down."

Medli glared over at her companion as she wrung the excess water out of her hair. Link laughing at her angry expression and whipped out the windwaker. Medli shook the last drops of water from her hair in his general direction and picked up her harp.

"Do I really have to? We both know what'll happen, so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Link shrugged, "Tradition."

Sighing Medli softly strummed her harp to the tune that Link played. What Link didn't realize was that he was not only awakening a sage, but also fueling the fire that was now building in the young woman's heart. The fire of retribution, revenge, and determination.

Suddenly the earth sage previous to Medli's awakening popped up.

"Hey Medli! You're the new sage! I can finally go into retirement! Here's your badge, and have a nice life!" The sage disappeared as quickly as she had come. Medli blinked. Link blinked.

"Sooo…." He began, but Medli shrugged it off.

"Let's get going to the temple." She said softly and quickly walked down to the boat. Link missed the spark in her eyes or the small smile she had on her face when she got onboard, but he did notice that there was something _different_ about his friend.

"Link!"

"Yes, Medli?"

"Why haven't you put the sail up yet?"

"I figured I'd just use the Ballad of Gales to get us to Outset, so we could make better time sailing from there."

"Whatever."

"Medli!"

"Yes, Link?"

"You might want to hold o…"

The wind picked up as the tornado of the weird wind controller frog dude carried the ship and it's passenger's into the sky, catching Medli off guard. She was unable to grab hold of the side fast enough, and was thrown out into space where she…

Link had already started moving. Heaving himself halfway over the side, he was able to grab Medli by her still-drying hair. She screeched in pain and flung out wildly, catching him in the side of the head and causing them both to fall overboard.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've been in this scenario before?" Medli muttered as she plunged down toward the waves her arms firmly planted around Link's leg, having forced him to release her hair. Her scalp was still burning, though. However, the pair didn't make it to the water…for once.

"Hey guys! Thought you might need some help!"

It was Komali. He grabbed Link's hand and towed him to where the boat had re-landed to retrieve his cargo, letting Medli fly along behind them.

"What with Medli being your only assistance and all."

Medli didn't make any preambles. She just socked Komali straight in the eye.

* * *

**One chapter COMPLETE! Ok, so it does contain some fluff. Or maybe a heck of a lot, depending on your point of **

**view. Review, and umm…I'll update again later! **


	2. Stealing the Master Sword

**I do not own the Windwaker! I'll make that clear before starting. Now, I know you are just going to LOVE the **

**title of this chapter, but first I'd like to state that I don't hate Komali. I'm just highly exaggerating and fabricating **

**on this story, so if you're a big Komali fan, don't flame. Teehee. Now, onward!**

* * *

Stealing the Master Sword

_Hero- n. 1. (Myth.) An illustrious **man**, supposed to be exalted, after death, to a place among the gods; a demigod, as Hercules. 2. A **man** of distinguished valor or enterprise in danger, or suffering; a prominent or central personage in any remarkable action or event; hence, a great or illustrious person. 3. A **man** distinguished by exceptional courage and nobility and strength. 4. The principle **male** character in a literary or dramatic work._

"What a load of trash." Medli said furiously ripping the page out of her dictionary, crumpling it up, and tossing it out into the sea. Link looked over from his position at the tiller and raised his eyebrow at her,

"Careful about littering." Medli snorted and tossed the book under her seat, grumbling all the while as she swept her hair up into a tight ponytail. After she had attacked Komali, Link had hurried her out of there rather quickly, but now he seemed completely unconcerned about her even existing. He hadn't said a word in a long time other then a few instructions, and she was getting bored.

"The dictionary acts like only guys can be heroes. I can't help getting a _little_ angry about it." Link smiled faintly,

"Don't put too much blame on the book, Medli. Think about the world we live in and how we were raised. Did your family ever read you fairy tales? The story of Snow White…handsome prince…Rapunzel…handsome prince…Cinderella…handsome prince…Sleeping Beauty...handsome prince…The Princess and the Pea might have even had a handsome prince for all I know…Oh, and then there was the handsome prince in Swan Lake…"

Medli growled at him and made a movement like she was about to chuck the dictionary in his general direction, "Hey, but you're not handsome or a prince, so why are you a hero?" Link looked injured,

"You hurt me, Medli." Medli shrugged it off,

"Most men never take me seriously, Link, but _you_ take me too seriously." Link grinned cheerfully,

"I'm sorry, you're just so much fun to tease."

Medli sighed suddenly and frowned out across the waters at the setting sun, "I don't suppose they ever will. After all, in their eyes I'm just a weak little girl with big dreams, but not an actual fighting chance. I want to show the world, but how can I show the world when the world won't watch?"

Link's smile softened, "Medli, your will is strong. Believe in yourself, and you will make them watch, one way or another. They may not want to see it, but they'll see." Medli smiled back at him, then screeched in alarm,

"We'll crash into the rocks if you don't move!"

Link swiftly twirled the tiller and maneuvered around the dangerous rocks, landing the ship neatly on the beach bordered the entrance to the Earth Temple, "No sweat."

Medli rolled her eyes and hopped out of the boat, walking quickly ahead of him, so he could not catch her expression. Something in that moment when she had seen the boat moved to crash into the rocks had rekindled the flame of her will, the determination that she was out to prove something. And she had a few ideas up her sleeve of exactly how to start…

After entering the first room that led into the temple, Link suggested that they not go into the main part of the temple until the next morning, because there were likely going to be monsters, and they would both need to be refreshed and restored before taking on the challenges before them. Medli agreed wholeheartedly, pleased at how smoothly her plan was working out.

The young woman stayed up long after Link had gone to sleep, staring into the depths of their small campfire, listening, and waiting. Having carefully clocked her companion to make sure he was in the deepest point of sleep, Medli was almost ready to put her plan into action. She grinned in anticipation. Komali would faint if he knew what she was about to do.

Easing her way over to Link's side, Medli carefully stretched out her hand to touch her target. The Master Sword. Grasping it lightly, she began to draw it from the sheath at Link's hip, praying to all three goddesses that he would not wake. Link stirred slightly and rolled over onto her arm, mumbling to himself,

"Gimme back my cookies…I baked those...bake your own…if you need the recipe, Medli has it…"

Medli froze. If she moved, then Link would surely wake up, but she couldn't stay like this either. Suddenly, her life flashed before her eyes in rapid sequence…the day she burned her index finger on the stove when she was three…the day she got yelled at for bringing a crab from the beach indoors when she was five…the day she accidentally sewed the tribe leader's pants together at an attempt to repair them when she was seven…the day she lost Komali's favorite pair of shoes when she was nine…NO! She would not think about this!

"I am not going to die yet!" Medli declared loudly, belatedly realizing her error. Link leaped up in alarm, shouting out wildly,

"NO YOU DON'T! I SPENT FOUR HOURS BAKING THOSE!"

His eyes were closed. Apparently, Link was having a very vivid dream. He pounced upon a nearby rock and punched it a few times before relaxing back into a calmer sleep. Medli stifled her laugher, and went to retrieve the sword, which had fallen the rest of the way out of the sheath when Link had jumped up. This was going to be fun.

Deciding that it would be better to go in ahead, since Link would demand the sword be returned upon awakening, Medli slipped through the door. She could see monsters patrolling some ways down the hall, and decided that now would be a good time to warm up on her swordplay before morning came and the real journey began.

Dropping down into a fighter's stance, Medli fingered the blade fondly. Oh, she had only held a sword once or twice in her life, but so far the goddesses had smiled down upon her, and she was feeling lucky. That, and Medli hardly doubted that the monsters had as much rage stored in them as she did. Having a purpose gave you quite an edge, it did.

Walking out into the room, sword in hand, Medli began to sneak up on the first pig-man thing –whatever it was. She couldn't help but smile as she broke into a run, leaped into the air, and brought the sword down wit ha resounding,

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!"

By the time Link awoke and rushed in worriedly looking for his friend (not noticing that his sword was gone yet), Medli was picking her winnings out from the three corpses of the guards in the room. When she heard his approach, she looked up, grinning,

"I suppose you'll be wanting coffee, then?"

Link blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then he closed them again, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Turning around, he went back through the doorway, then screeched and came running back in,

"MY SWORD! Where...YOU! MONSTERS! DEAD! SWORD! I'M DREAMING!"

He ran back and forth repetitively, having some sort of spasmodic panic attack. After the Link's seventh entry, Medli finally stopped him. Or rather, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, yelling incoherently at the top of her lungs,

"YES! ME! KILL MONSTERS! TAKE SWORD! BE HERO! NOT DREAMING!"

Then she collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically as Link stood stock still for a moment, looking totally bemused. Somehow they ended up sorting it out…with some strong tea and chocolate chip cookies, but when Link breached the topic of the sword, Medli was unwilling to give it up.

"Nope, _you_ already have plenty of weapons at your disposal. _I_ don't. How am I supposed to fight, hmmmm?" she questioned demandingly.

Link scratched his head, looking embarrassed, "Well, actually, you're not supposed to fight at all. See, I'm supposed to be protecting you and stuff…"

Medli did not wait for him to finish, cutting in violently, "Uh-uh, NO WAY! Fighting is too big of a stress relief for me to give it up just so that you can act like the big-cheese. You have nothing to prove, _you're_ only trying to save a kingdom. _I'm_ on a feminist movement, so back off!"

Link sighed, hanging his head in defeat, "I don't know, Medli, I'm nervous about this…" Medli wildly gestured to the three dead bodies, and her reluctantly nodded, though still looked uncertain. Before he could change his mind, however, she dragged him onward, into the temple.

Entering the succeeding corridors, Link could see monsters in their pathway, soon to see them. He tapped Medli on the arm to get her attention, as it seemed riveted on the torchlight glinting off the blade of the Master Sword, and drew her to the side.

"I'm going to get as close as I can without them seeing me and then I'm going to pick off as many as I can before we move in," he whispered urgently, "Now, as for the rest of my battle strategy…" but the poor bloke never finished her sentence.

"TO THE DEATH!" Medli hollered out her war cry, lunging forward in plain view of all the monsters in the vicinity. Beads of sweat poured down Link's face as she almost carelessly hacked away at the oncoming monsters, which were all attacking her at once. Normally Link picked off as many monsters as he could before battle with arrows, or if he didn't, worked as carefully as possible so he wouldn't have to face too many at once. But Medli didn't seem to care. With the light of battle in her eyes – of the like Link had never even known, the girl from Dragon Roost was suddenly showing the strength of her will.

"HA! SEE? THIS IS A GIRL KICKING YOUR BUTT! HOW DO YOU FEEL? HUH? HUH?" Splatter. Crash. Topple.

Every single one of possibly fifteen to twenty monsters lay dead. Link was in a state of shock and denial. Medli decided it would be a good time to eat lunch. She didn't seem to notice that she was dirty, bleeding, or anything from the sort. Actually, Medli looked quite unconcerned, getting two bright green apples out of their pack and chucking one at Link's head while she proceeded to devour the other.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Link, coming out of his daze, "Why'd you attack me as well? And what about my battle plan? We have to work together as a team. Not MedliLeader, LinkUnderling."

Medli took a big bite out of her apple and helpfully spit one of the seeds in it in Link's direction, "It would be fun having you as my underling. Still, I suppose I owe you some respect since you're not _totally _sexist."

Link make a noise of protest, "I'm not sexist at all!"

Medli shook her head, "It's in your blood, boy, don't deny it. You were afraid to let me handle a sword – afraid to let me go into battle because you'd be responsible if I got hurt, _and you were certain I wouldn't be able to handle myself_. At least give me a chance to prove myself, since you were the one who encouraged me to do so."

Link looked embarrassed, taking a bite out of his apple and speaking while chewing, "I'm sorry Medli, this isn't because you're a girl, really! It's because I thought that you'd never handled a sword, and was afraid that your inexperience would be your undoing. It turns out that you're pretty good, so I guess I'll give you a little more room on the field of play. Ready to go?"

Medli nodded and stood up, walking towards the doorway to the next passage, "You're right though. It _was _the first time I'd ever held a sword...back in the first room." She grinned cheekily, and laughing a fit to burst, hurled onward, Link in hot pursuit, half-eaten apple forgotten as he yelled curses at her retreating back.

It was some time later, upon finally reaching the door to the boss's room, that Link noticed that one of his other possessions was missing, "Medli! Where is my mirror shield?"

"Oh? You didn't pick it up when we left the fifth room to the right of the..." Medli began innocently. Link narrowed his eyes at her, but then did recall setting his shield down back at the room previously mentioned to fish out a granola bar from the pack to snack on. All the exercise was making him hungry, even though Medli didn't seem in the least bit phased.

"Great, now I have to hike all the way back…" he grumbled.

Medli tried to look sorry for him, patting him gently on the shoulder as she spoke, "Hey, if it makes things any easier, I'll take possession of the pack so that you can travel faster without the added weight."

Link gave her a suspicious look, but nodded and, grabbing bow, arrows, and a few bombs, he set off, leaving Medli on her own in front of the boss's room, idly twirling the key to the door in her left hand and grinning smugly. Then, after she was sure Link was some distance away; she drew out his shield from where she had hid it, laying it against a rock in clear display for him on his furious return, and, picking up the Master Sword, she proceeded to unlock the door leading into the boss's room and enter. Later, when Link showed up, he couldn't figure out where the boss had got too.

Medli handed the sword over to her companion, "See? It's been upgraded! I defeated the…"  
"YOU WHAT?"

Needless to say that the time that would have been spent on their farewells, since Link would be going off to rescue Hyrule and the lot, and Medli would be staying on in the temple as the earth thingymabobber, was spent arguing. At some point, Link realized that he had to go, and that Medli had to stay, and made a comment about saying a few parting words.

Medli frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Link coughed, not looking her in the eyes, "Well, see, you have to stay here as the Earth Sage, and I have to go on, so we may not see each other again…for a while…or maybe…not ever again…"

Medli stomped her foot in protest, "But what about my crusade? My mission!"

Link sighed, "I'll mention it to Zelda. I don't think we won't ever see each other again, so, don't worry about the distant future just yet, ok?" Medli hung her head, looking perfectly miserable and dejected. Feeling sorry for her, Link gave her a quick, tight hug.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful sage," he said softly. Medli hugged him back, touched. However, she wasn't feeling dejected at all. In fact, she had hung her head to hide the devious smile that had suddenly made its way across her features.

Link looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn't find his voice, so he gave her a short nod and stepped into the portal, sword and other gear in hand, rising back up to the surface. The former earth sage chose this moment to appear,

"I'm supposed to explain your duties…"

Medli shook her head, "I can't stay. There are more important things I must do."

"Fate has decreed that your place is here," creaked the sage, sounding bored and tired, like she'd rather be anywhere else than where she was at the moment.

Medli's laugh echoed around the chamber, "I'm afraid Fate does not have a choice in the matter. I have to leave."

The sage looked irritated, "What is your reason? It better be good, or you will invoke the rage of the Goddesses themselves."

"Well, you see," Medli was rummaging around, still grinning to herself, "I have the Master Sword. And Link's going to need it to finish his quest. To get it to him, I need to leave the temple. Any problems?"

The sage looked shocked, "But he left with…"

Medli held up what she had been searching for. Upon examining, it could be none other than the Master Sword.

"That's where you are wrong. I wish I could see the look on Link's face when he realizes I gave him a clay sword…Hahaha…and Komali thought pottery classes were too girly…"

Up somewhere in the clouds, the goddess Din was laughing along with her.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**RavenShadows: Without your support, I may have never started this fic. Girl Power! Comedy Relief! Thank you so much for being my pillar of strength on this. Heehee.**

**lordoshadows: Thankie?**

**mandytee: I'll dedicate something to you…eventually…**

**Daniel Johnson: Valoo might scorch them, and Medli says thanks. Lol.**

**Dj SpRiTe: I'm big on feminist messages. Heheh.**

**Lvmj: No person should, but many people do. I'm amazed at how many sexist people I meet _each day_.**

**Lunarian: Thanks! I'm a firm believer that it is possible to have humor without vulgarity. In fact, it's the best kind of humor! Whoot! **

**day-dreamy: Plenty of fluff to go around! Yay!**

**linky link: I take it you like it? Hope you continue to find amusement in my writings. **


	3. Roni the Sword Fanatic

**This is one of the most fun stories to write. Now, if Roni would just _read_ it…guess that's asking too much. If you're reading this, Roni, it's a miracle. Anyway, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, it's great to hear all your positive responses. Oh, and this is _humor_. H-U-M-O-R. Just to clarify.**

* * *

Roni The Sword Fanatic

Medli flew with her harp in her hands, something that she didn't normally do, but as the Master Sword was strapped to her back, she had had nowhere else to put the instrument. Now, this didn't particularly bother her, but flapping around while waving a harp in the air looks kind of strange, and she was worried that she might scare some islanders of inhabited pieces of land nearby and so she knew she should decide on a destination point soon.

Where would Link go once he had found out he was tricked? Probably home first, to pull himself together before remembering it was _her_ fault. Where did Link live, anyway? It was something like Outpost…or Output…or maybe it was Out-Of-Range… Medli giggled at the thought of the last one. Well, from the earth temple it was close enough, so she'd try to go there until Link eventually showed up. Not that Medli intended to give the sword back, of course. She just had to fool the sage into thinking she was actually true to her word.

Out_set_ was a piece of paradise compared to Dragon Roost, Medli thought later. There were no volcanoes, no fiery pits of doom, no monsters (at least during the daytime, anyway). And, blessed mother goddesses, there were no annoying little sand lizards that woke you up at indecent hours of the morning! Paradise.

When Medli first landed on the small patch of earth that jutted up from the roaring ocean of eternal wrath and fury, however, she had not yet noticed any of these important details (except maybe that there was a lack of volcanic ash in the air). What Medli _had_ noticed was that there were four houses in sight, and she had no idea which one was Link's house. Of course, the other islanders would probably be happy to point it out, but Medli didn't know anything about them, and what if they didn't like her, or see the wings and decided to assail her with flamethrowers!

"Oh, hello there," a soft voice broke through the silence (well, relative silence; there was a healthy breeze blowing, some cawing seagulls, and some catchy music, but none of those really matter).

Medli jumped five feet in the air in her nerve-magnified terror. Standing a few feet away was a young woman with long purple hair and a water jar balanced on her head. She was not the _most_ striking person Medli had ever seen, but she had a strong air of confidence that seemed to challenge her shy and subdued manner.

"H-hi…" Medli croaked, taking deep gulps of air while trying to compose herself. The woman smiled and offered her the water jar to drink from. Medli accepted gratefully.

"I'm sorry to startle you, there," the woman apologizing, smiling, "We hardly ever get new people on this island, so when someone does come I get rather excited." She paused to consider this.

"I think," she continued, "that I generally scare them all away. I hope I'm not overly intimidating you. My name is Veronica, by the way, but please, call me Roni." The woman swayed slightly, her hands clasped behind her back, and her face lit up happily. Medli hesitantly returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you...er…Roni," Medli replied, handing the water jug back, "I'm Medli. It's not your fault…I was just…um…trying to figure out which house was Link's without having to ask someone."

Veronica laughed and gestured over to Medli's right, "It's that one, right on the cliff overlooking the ocean. So you are Link's friend, huh? The only people that ever come here tend to be. Link is the only one who ever really leaves the island."

Medli nodded, "Thank you. I came here to return his sword, but it doesn't look like he is around." Veronica's eyes were suddenly piqued with curiosity.

"Ooooh…no, he isn't, but you have his sword? Can I see it?" she asked eagerly. Medli reluctantly removed the Master Sword from its strappings to her back and handed it over to Roni for inspection. The purple haired woman's eyes widened, big and saucer-like.

"Oh, WOW, what a sword! Such craftsmanship I've never seen! Oh look at the perfect condition that it's been kept in! The sheen is blinding! And it's been kept perfectly honed to needle-like sharpness! The blade has perfect balance and the handle, OH! He's already unlocked some of the sword's potential!" she squealed, "Why, this is simply priceless! It swings like a dream! If I were ever to have a sword, _this_ would be it! Simply beautiful! I am moved! Such as now I can die happy for holding such a REMARKABLE sword. It is certainly the master of all swords, the top of the pyramid, the head of the antelope, the _horn_ of the _unicorn_!" Roni stood there giggling maniacally for some succeeding moments before finally calming down enough to shove the sword back into Medli's hands, then bowing low and humble.

"I would be HONORED," Veronica began, down on her knees with the most pleading look in her eyes, "If you would let me serve as your most low and groveling follower during the time you remain on Outset. Allow me to offer you the highest hospitality while you await the coming of our hero."

Medli had been amused at first, but at Roni's last thought she frowned, "I'm not going to sit and wait for Link to come here. Male, female, anyone can be a hero if they want to. And I'm be darned if I don't go out there and train the heck out of myself while I 'wait' for him to come get his blasted sword, because I am determined to prove something. And I will prove it." A slow smile spread over Veronica's face.

"So, you're one of those feminist types, eh? I think you need to meet someone," she said, grabbing Medli by the wrist and hauling her towards the house just across the way from Link's.

"Medli, meet our local swords-dude…"

There was much banter and tests of strength and talks and so forth, but none of it was particularly important, only that Medli had vaguely impressed the two fighting brothers, which was something. That is when the training began.

In the mornings Medli, with Veronica in tow, got up from an uncomfortable sleeping position on a bed made out of rock, which the fighting duo claimed would toughen her up, and would run the whole length of the island, even up through the trees where it was forbidden to go. Then she would stretch and do various muscle building exercises – push-ups, leg lifts, side stretches, curl-ups, leg stretches, arm stretches, jump roping, rock-climbing, chin-ups, pull-ups, sit ups, neck stretches, cartwheels, _the _splits, balancing techniques, flips, footwork, sword practice and the dreaded…

"I…I have to learn to swim?" asked Medli nervously, staring down at the sand, wiggling her toes experimentally in the process. Roni grinned.

"Yup!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "You want to be a hero like Link, maybe even better? Well, he knows how to swim, and so just must too, my fine feathered friend." Medli groaned. Roni winked at her.

"It's really easy…you just have to…" the young woman started to explain.

And so it began.

Days later…no…had it been a week already? Time flew when every single agonizing second of Medli's time was absorbed in training. Or rather, absorbed in _supposed_ training. In the water, she still floundered like a fish, even if she flew like an eagle in the air.

Anyway, some time later, Medli was walking down the hill with a water bucket filled with water to take to Link's grandmother when Link himself finally showed up. He was quite the vision of frustration. Medli grinned and carefully set the bucket down before drawing the Master Sword and…casually…charging towards him at top speed yelling and swinging the darned thing.

Link's eyes widened in shock and had no time to react when Medli leaped into his arms, hugging him fiercely and thwacking him a little too hard on the back with the sword. _His_ sword. Link toppled over in an instant.

"Mrf...grnf…get off me, Medli!" he managed to gasp, before collapsing. Medli grinned cheekily and hopped neatly off, sword still in hand. It took a moment for this to register in Link's mind, then he frowned.

"Hey! My sword! You…CLAY! MEDLI, YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" he yelled, sitting up, his fists clenched in fury, "And no, don't you dare start talking yet, missy, until I've had my say! How _dare_ you! Here I am, trying to protect Makar from the monsters inside the Wind Temple, and my sword breaks! Only it's not my bloody sword! He was _captured_ and because I didn't have the sword, I couldn't save him! He's still trapped there! I know you're on a movement, and I respect that. But I have a duty as well, and I need you to respect _that_."

Medli looked taken aback, her eyes slowly filling up with tears, "I…I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean any harm. I just…I just couldn't stay there! I'd be caged there forever, never being able to do anything about my dream! You saw how Komali acted! If I…if I just lie down and let the world go by before me without at least _trying_ to do something, then I would be a failure. I'm sorry that Makar got captured, and I'll help you in any way I can, but please, I don't want to go back to the temple. I don't want to be a powerless sage, sitting down there for eternity, staring at the dust motes go by…"

Link gave her a long, hard look, then reached out his hand, "Give me the sword."

Medli moved back half a step, her eyes widening, and her grip on the sword increasing, "Don't make me go back."

Link frowned and gestured sharply, "The sword, Medli."

Medli sullenly complied, her voice sticking in her throat. Link tested to see if the sword was real, and, feeling reassured, gave her a small smile.

"I will not make you go back, Medli. I need this sword to go save Makar, but otherwise, I see no reason to send you back to the temple. Do what you wish. But…" his voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "I will show you one thing before I go."

A smile crept onto Medli's face, "Oooh! What is it?" Link winked and jogged ahead of her up the hill.

"Follow me!" he called, grinning. Medli rolled her eyes and skipped after him, smiling in spite of herself. But when he actually showed her what it was, she raised an eyebrow.

"Shoulder rolls?" Medli asked dubiously. Link ignored her and crouched on the ground, easily flipping over.

"See? Simple," he said, with a slightly superior tone, "But if you don't think it'll be useful, don't use it. Anyway, I have to get back to the Wind Temple. Good luck with your project!"

Medli watched as Link skipped down the hill and frowned. Though she was happy that he wasn't making her go back, she felt cheated. Without the Master Sword, she didn't really feel all that…heroic…

"Hey, Meddlers! What's wrong?" asked Roni, popping up from nowhere. Medli jumped.

"Well…without the Master Sword, I feel kind of deflated…kind of…unmotivated…" Medli sighed, after recovering herself. Roni clucked her tongue sympathetically.

"Medli, you've been under stress and overwork, it's no wonder you're feeling a little 'blah'. What I think you need is a break. Put your campaign on hold for a little while and stop worrying! In fact…I have the perfect was for you to kick back and relax," said Roni soothingly, though the twinkle in her eye was definitely mischievous.

"What are you thinking?" questioned Medli slowly. Roni grinned.

"I stole the key to Link's private cabana. You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve. Now, get ready to go! We're going to need to find some supplies for my fishing boat, but I'm sure it'll carry us there well enough," Roni boasted. Medli's mouth twitched upwards.

"I like your thinking, friend. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," the young hero-in-training replied, more cheerfully than before. The two linked arms and skipped down the slope, off on another disastrous escapade.

Perched in a nearby tree, a bemused looking Komali muttered darkly under his breath, "Winkler, you'd better get here soon, or Medli will have all the females of Hyrule in an uproar." Suddenly a coconut came hurdling through the air and hit him square between the eyes, knocking him out like a light bulb. Medli was standing on the beach, with her hands on her hips.

"What, now you decide to stalk me? I am _so_ going to beat you at this game, Mr. Sexist Komali. Spineless wimp calling for backup, eh? Well, I'll just have to counter that. Roni, put the cabana on hold. We're going on a recruiting mission."

* * *

**In Response to Reviews:**

**Dj Sprite: Glad you like.**

**day-dreamy: I like that part too! It's so much fun to write crazy-Link.**

**TMoS: I try. And I'm firmly feminist, being discriminated against myself for what I am. Hope this continues to amuse.**

**Medli and Link lover: The Wind Wanker! Ha ha ha…I'm guessing it was a typo, but it does tickle me. Maybe I could wedge something like that into my story? Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Cotoprius: That's the spirit! Strike the men down! **

**Roni: What the heck do you mean you haven't read the last chapter yet? It's been up for two weeks! I'm writing this for _you_, you know.**


	4. Festival of the Dancing Sword Wielder

**I am back from a long absence and I truly apologize for taking a while to update. I think it's great that you all find my story amusing, and I hope it continues to entertain. I know that in most of these fan fics, Zelda is the fighter femme, or whatever else, but Medli can fly! Isn't that awesome? Key plot hint alert! Ha ha!**

* * *

The Festival of the Dancing Sword Wielder

Medli jerked at the ropes with extra vigor to make sure that the knots were tight enough to hold back the goddesses themselves. Of course, she was only securing two annoying little birdmen, one of them flat out unconscious, but she liked to do things properly. And, there was the small fact that she would never ever try to tie the goddesses up, as they had been a great help to her thus far. Especially Din.

Din was the goddess of Power, a fiery woman who was disposed to merriment, but had a legendary temper. Medli admired her a great deal and would sometimes lie out under the stars in the evenings and talk to her, even though Din was probably too busy with her duties as one of the goddesses of power to pause and listen to one girl's measly little hopes and dreams. Link had told Medli a little about the Princess Zelda, though he referred to her as Tetra, and how her patron goddess was Naryu, the goddess of wisdom. Medli had thought it over, but decided that she still liked Din the best.

This was before she had started her quest, that is. Now Medli was off on another one of her hair-brained schemes, now accompanied by a purple haired sword fanatic named Roni. For once since the beginning of Medli's scheme, she was beginning to doubt her tactics.

"Maybe I have to be more diplomatic," Medli mused to Roni as they walked across the beach to Roni's fishing boat, "I mean, politicians are always campaigning with speeches and a barrel load of pretty sounding lies. If I traveled the world giving lectures, would I make more of a difference?" Behind them, Winkler, as Komali had called his friend, struggled furiously against his bonds and tried to make noses around his gag, but to no avail. Komali sat bound next to him, flopped over like a dead fish.

Roni bit her lip, thinking, "It would only _seem_ that way, Meddlers. See, politicians only _look_ like they are making a greater impression to the public. Secretly, everybody hates them and their pretty sounding lies. I think that to really get people to notice you, you've got to be completely honest, and you've got to be bold. And I mean bold. You can't just surprise them, you have to shock them. You have to do something so radical that everything else these people are thinking of is shoved out of the way, you know what I'm saying?"

Roni moved ahead of Medli to push the boat out into the water, leaving the other girl to think for a moment. Then, Medli waded into the water and swung a leg over the side, shoulder rolling herself into the boat. She couldn't bring herself to laugh, but she did smile to herself. Roni climbed in then and raised the sail, and they were off.

"I think I know what you're saying…" Medli said thoughtfully, "But if I'm going to do what you say…I'm going to need supplies. Can we go to Windfall?" Roni checked her compass.

"Sure! Actually, we'll make good timing for the festivities! Leisure time will do you good, and we can make our plans on our own schedule without worry," she replied cheerfully. Medli looked at her in question.

"Festivities?" she asked curiously. Roni grinned at her.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Festival of the Dancing Sword Wielder?" she asked, adjusting the tiller. Medli shook her head.

"Well, I would tell you more about it, but I would so LOVE to see the look on your face when we get to Windfall, so we'll wait until we get there," Roni said gleefully. Medli frowned at her, annoyed.

"Hey, that's not fair! You could've just not told me, but nooooo, now I'm dying to know what it is!" she complained, but couldn't help laughing a little at Roni. Her new friend was a colorful character, and a bit eccentric in some ways, but Medli was constantly amused by her, and appreciated her support. Roni just continued to grin cheekily.

_Later, after much sailing and Medli bugging Roni and a couple of seagulls bothering our heroes to no end, the pair reached Windfall. _

When the boat pulled in to Windfall's harbor, Roni hopped out and skipped cheerfully into town, followed by Medli. At first, the young bird woman didn't notice anything different about the city. She was just about to start pestering Roni again, when she finally saw them.

Medli's jaw dropped, "The people, they're…wearing sombreros!"

Roni smiled, "Just a drop of culture, you know? Say…have you ever heard of the Mexican Hat Dance…?"

Medli hadn't, and even after Roni explained, she didn't get the entire concept, but at least she knew what her friend was talking about. Roni was then (finally) willing to tell Medli more about the local festival that the town's people were preparing for.

"It's called the Festival of the Dancing Sword Wielder," Roni explained. "It happens once a year and lasts a week. There are competitions, games, vendors, and all sorts of activities, but the one event that everyone always looks forward to is the choosing of the Sword Wielder. You see, for three nights only in the middle of the week, a sword appears wedged in the tombstone out upon the lookout hill. Inscribed on the blade is the name: Excalibur, and no one who has tried to pull it forth from the stone has ever succeeded. After the ending of the third night, if no one is able to pull the sword out, somebody random is named the sword wielder and is given an honorary wooden sword with which to direct the Dance of the Sword Wielder. This year, it's the Mexican Hat Dance. Everyone hopes each year that maybe someone will be able to wield the actual sword, but so far…no one has. Many people have been hoping Link would stop by, since he's about the only hero we have."

"He's in the wind temple, though," Medli said absently, staring beyond Roni at something. Roni poked Medli in the arm and she started slightly.

"What's up, Miss Pensive?" asked Roni, putting on her sternest expression. Medli cracked a smile.

"It's nothing, really. So, what shall we do now? It's already evening, you know. What day in the festival is it?" she rambled. Roni raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"It's the first night of the sword's appearance, but we won't go there tonight. The first night always has a ridiculously long line. Let's go into the Coffee Shop, I need some refreshment," the purple haired woman offered. Medli shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," she replied, not really knowing what the options were anyway. Roni smiled and dragged her through the middle of town, up a flight of steps, and into the second floor of one of the buildings. A few people were already inside, chatting and sipping at their mugs, but many of them looked as though they would be leaving soon, presumably to try their hand at the sword in the gravestone. Medli found it morbidly amusing.

Upon entrance to the shop, Roni shrieked with delight and hopped over the counter, giving the blonde woman behind it a big hug. Everyone in the room turned and stared. Medli hung back slightly, embarrassed.

"Arabella! It's been forever!" Roni squealed happily. The older woman took a step back and examined the purple haired woman's face.

"Roni?" she asked disbelievingly. "It's really you?" Roni grinned wider than Medli had ever thought possible.

"You bet! And I brought a friend of mine along with me! Meddlers, get over here! I want you to meet Ara!" she called, and then looked back at the coffee woman. "Medli isn't normally this shy, usually she's rowdier than I am! She's' never been to the Festival before!"

Arabella nodded knowingly as Medli hesitantly made her way forward, "We get a lot of tourists out here who are completely taken aback when they here about this festival, but they soon find that it's really entertaining. This town really functions so much better if we have a break from sanity once in a while, you know what I mean?"

Medli gave the older woman a small smile, "I know exactly what you mean."

Roni let out a shout of laughter, "You're right, she does! Did you know that Medli knows Link? Yeah, she's the earth sage, and when they were in the temple, she stole his sword! It was hilarious! I wish I could've been there to see. It's a really wonderful sword too." She paused to sigh wishfully. Arabella chuckled.

"Excalibur gives it a run for its money, though," added Roni. "It's been ages since I've seen it…"

Arabella paused to help a customer, and then returned to the conversation, "You're not going tonight?" Roni shook her head.

"Oh no, it'll be too crowded. We'll probably try tomorrow, in the early morning before the sun rises, but most of the secondaries will be outta there. That is, if Meddlers is willing to get up that early," she said, grinning as Medli rolled her eyes. "Say…who's hosting the Karaoke parody song competition this year?"

Arabella thought for a moment, "That'd be the fella who works downstairs. You know, the merchant who sometimes directs auctions in the evenings." Roni nodded.

"You're signing up, then?" Arabella asked, smirking. Roni rolled her eyes.

"No matter what you may think, Ara, some people actually find my music _entertaining_. OF COURSE I'm signing up. Meddlers hasn't heard me before!" she replied jovially. Medli looked up curiously.

"You must come here often, Roni," she commented. "I'd never have guessed."

Arabella nodded, "Well, actually, Roni is sporadic, Medli. Sometimes she comes every other day, and other times…she'll disappear for a year back to Outset. But I think you'll like her Karaoke act, if you aren't scared off by it."

Roni hit Arabella's arm in protest, "It's not scary!"

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Fine then, it's not scary. But it is…different. At least…to outsiders." Roni just shrugged it off.

"Well, whatever, Ara. I'm just trying to propel Meddlers's feminist movement forward a little. Gotta do my duty as a fellow woman," she replied, sticking her nose in the air. Arabella looked at Medli.

"You've started a feminist movement?" she asked, interested. Medli looked down at the countertop self-consciously.

"Well, kind of…I mean, it's off to a rather rocky start…" she mumbled. Roni snorted.

"Nonsense! There were some guys that were giving Meddlers here a hard time and she really took care of them!" Roni cooed. Medli looked up at the ceiling, pointedly avoiding everyone's eyes. Some of the customers had joined in listening to the ongoing conversation for quite some time now. Arabella laughed.

"Well Medli, I'll be happy to support your cause. What are your plans? How can I help?" she asked genially. Medli frowned.

"I don't really…have any plans, I guess. I want to be a hero; I want to fight, to prove myself, to be taken seriously. I want to prove that women can do anything the men can, mainly. I guess I originally wanted to take Link's place, since everyone sees him as the hero who will save everyone from the evil that lurks on the horizon. It's selfish of me, really, because he can't defeat the evil unless the Master Sword is fully powered, and since I'm not in the temple, it may not be…but I can't help it! Why him? Why are there always chosens, prophecies, men who are expected to do certain things? What I hate the most is that I'm not even allowed to try to prove myself!" she ranted angrily. Roni was quiet for the first time, and Arabella looked thoughtful.

"It seems to me that you know exactly what you want, but not how to get it, am I right?" the coffee woman asked, a serious expression upon her face. Medli nodded, sighing softly to herself.

"Sometimes I get tired of all these stupid people who think they're better than me or have more potential just because they are a different gender. Some guys are so…so darn cocky! So full of themselves! I can't stand it, especially since they refuse to accept it if women to anything better than they do. They say it's a rare occurrence, or an oddity, but never something impressive. So even if I did somehow do something, how could I make them see it for what it is?" Medli asked, looking frustratedly down at the countertop again. Arabella clucked her tongue.

"I think I see what one of your problems is, Medli," she said gently and Medli looked quizzically at her.

"Sometimes," Arabella began slowly, "fighting against someone or more than one someone gets you nowhere. And if you go through your life trying to get everybody's approval on what you do, then you'll never be satisfied. But if you fight for something, then I think you'll get somewhere. So if it makes you feel good, go out there and fight evil! Don't make yourself miserable. Or, fight for women's rights, something…that will get you places."

A slow smile spread across Medli's face, "Yeah, I see what you're saying." Roni beamed.

"See Meddlers? You can do it! And you'll have us to back you up! Hey, I bet you could start a campaign! The festival will be packed with people – it'll be great publicity!" she said cheerfully, looking out across the group of coffee drinkers who had been absorbed in their little drama all this time.

"Anything you guys can do to help is great too!" she announced, and was received with a few positive responses. Arabella and Medli looked at each other and grinned and then back at Roni and the rest. The beginnings of an idea…a movement even, was starting right here, right now, and Medli was filled with purpose once more.

Roni wanted to start making feminist posters right away, and had already dragged out the markers, before she noticed that Medli had fallen asleep on the counter and the Arabella was cleaning up. Everyone else had left.

"Hey Ara, what are you doing? Geez, Meddlers must have been tired," she said, rummaging through the shelves as she looked for poster board. Arabella rolled her eyes.

"Roni, it's late. You two should go to bed and rest up for tomorrow. After all, aren't you participating in the Karaoke contest?" she asked teasingly. Roni clapped her hand on her head.

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot! I hope they'll accept a late entry tomorrow!" she said worriedly. Arabella smiled reassuringly.

"Don't stress over it. You always find a way. Now, I suggest you help your sleeping friend to somewhere more comfortable than my store counter to sleep on," she said cheerfully. "Especially since I'm about to lock up."

Roni laughed, "Ok, I get it. See you tomorrow, Ara."

The morning dawned bright and promising, or so it seemed to Medli. Roni was in a panic, searching all over for a missing page of the lyrics to her song, but other than that, everything was great. She hadn't met many people here yet, but Medli liked the people she had met and expected the festivities to be enjoyable. For a moment, her thoughts strayed to this sword Roni had mentioned, that was wedged in the stone, and wondered, but it was only a fleeting thought.

The contest was scheduled at ten a.m. Roni finally found her paper at a quarter till and ran at top speed to the village square with Medli in her wake. At first, the manager was hesitant to include her, so late in the preparations, but she haggled with him, and he agreed to give her a small spot at the end of the program. Medli didn't know what to expect from Roni, even after all the other contestants, but she waited calmly, sitting in the stands with the half of the town that wasn't participating.

"Hello everyone!" Roni greeted the people in the stands. "My name is Roni, and today I will be the last act! My song is dedicated to Medli, who has had some…birdman problems lately. I think she needs cheering up, don't you?" The spectators shouted out their agreements. Roni grinned at Medli.

"This song is called: She Will Whoop You, and I wrote it especially about her plight. I hope you all enjoy!" she shouted enthusiastically and began her song.

(AN: Really sorry to interrupt, but the lyrics can be found at my site- link on profile-, and I'd love to know everyone's opinion on my take of "We Will Rock You".)

At the end of the song, the stands roared. Medli was shocked at how everyone seemed to love the song and the situation so much. She went up to Roni afterward and gave her a hug.

"That was really funny, Roni! Thanks for writing that!" she said happily. Roni grinned.

"You know I only wrote it because I knew I'd totally win with it," Roni said seriously, but couldn't help cracking a smile. "It was great, wasn't it?" Medli laughed, and nodded.

"So, you ready to wake up early to go see the sword?" Roni asked over lunch. They were eating in Arabella's café, which was served free on account of Roni winning the contest by an astounding number of votes. Arabella did not seem surprised. Apparently, Roni had won this thing before.

"You bet!" Medli said between bites. "It sounds really cool. Wouldn't it be hilarious if one of us could pull it out? Then I'd have a sword again…my very own one…" Roni laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to just hold it in my hands, get the feel of it, see if it's really the stuff legend says it to be, you know?" she responded, a dreamy look coming into her eyes. Medli smiled.

"I'd rather hit something with the sword, but I know that you're more of a critic than a wielder," she commented and Roni, who bent her head in agreement.

That night Roni went to bed early so that she could wake up early, but Medli found that she couldn't sleep, so she went for a walk. There was still a large crowd on the hill, so she went down to the beach for a quiet walk alone. The young sage wondered about how Link was doing. He was apparently still in the wind temple, but otherwise, she knew nothing about what he was up to.

"Despite everything, despite wanting to triumph over him, and all…I still hope he's ok," she thought to herself, chucking a pebble into the ocean and watching it skim across the waves. "He's not my hero, but he's my friend, and, well, after all is said and done…I do hope that he achieves what he's set out to do."

Medli decided to go to the grave a few hours earlier than she and Roni had planned, since there was only one person left, the town dancer, and she suddenly felt the need for privacy.

"So you too have come to try to pull the sword out?" the dancer asked her. Medli nodded, walking around him to where the moonlight hit the stone, and there…there it was…the sword…Excalibur. It was beautiful…magnificent…perfect. She had to make it her sword. Link's sword was Link's, and would never measure up in worth to a sword that Medli could call her own. Medli reached out, hoping with all her heart, and grasped the hilt. Then she pulled.

It stuck firm and would not budge. Medli bit back a cry of despair. Just when things were looking up again! She couldn't lose! Not now! Suddenly a flash of anger welled up in Medli. She wasn't going to let this stop her. Her willpower was greater than that! Medli clenched her teeth and growled at the grave.

"Whoever is buried here has kept this sword long enough!" she shouted venomously and heaved with all her might. "I'm not going to give up now!" Suddenly there was a blinding flash and Medli fell backwards with the sword in hand. She collapsed on the grass and burst out laughing hysterically, for a moment not daring to believe that it was real. But it was.

* * *

**Response to Reviews:**

**Ri2: Winkler is a friend of Komali's, and about the Master Sword…that's part of the plot! Heehee.**

**Steeple333: Thank you. I like the last line myself, and agree about feminism. It's about equality, all the way.**

**Lvmj: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that some people enjoy my story!**

**LoZFan87: I did need a scapegoat, unfortunately. But yeah, I could really imagine Medli as a "heroic bird person".**

**Medli and Link lover: You're welcome! Hope this amuses!**

**day-dreamy: Thanks! Hope this chapter was entertaining as well.**

**Chips Dip: Guess what? It IS A Medli/Link story. Isn't that awesome? But not until a bit later. Link is in the midst of a temple mission right now.**

**RavenShadows: I wouldn't have written this without your support, so thank you so much!**

**And to the people who don't review: I hope you liked this too.**


	5. The Sword Wielder Speaks

**Well, I am back, a little sooner then last time. This is really the second half of the last chapter; I originally intended to have the action moments all linked together in one chapter, but the conversation in the coffee shop went on for longer than I expected, so I had to shove some stuff into this one. When I wrote the last part of chapter four, I was reminded of the quote "If first you do not succeed, try again." Some people give up on things after their first try if they find it hard, missing out on a chance at something that they _can_ do. Medli didn't give up. I don't even think she knows those two words.**

* * *

The Sword Wielder Speaks

"Meddlers?" Roni stumbled outside, rubbing her eyes. The sun was peeking over the horizon. Roni groaned.

"Now we'll have to wait until tomorrow night – the last night with all the last minute people. That means we might not even get a chance to try!" she wailed at the seagulls flying overhead. One cawed at her, but otherwise, the birds seemed not to sympathize very much. Roni glared at them.

"Hey, sleepy head," Arabella called down to Roni from the second floor window. "You two miss your chance?"

"Yeah," Roni replied glumly. "We had it all planned out and here I go and sleep through the whole thing…"

Arabella looked around.

"Where is Medli?" she asked, looking at Roni in question. Roni shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I want to know," she responded, yawning. "Hey, what's that crowd over there looking at?"

Arabella's gaze followed the path Roni's finger was pointing in and stared. And stared. Roni looked anxiously up at her friend.

"What…what is it? What are they looking at, Ara?" she asked insistently. The older woman had put one hand over her mouth.

"I don't believe it," she murmured, and Roni began hopping up and down in frustration, her purple ponytail swinging around wildly.

"Fine!" the younger shouted. "I'm coming up and seeing for myself!" Arabella nodded distractedly, still absorbing the scene atop the hill. Roni sprinted up the stairs and crashed into the shop, lunging for the window next to the one Arabella was peering out of.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Roni choked out. The first rays of the new day pooled over the lookout hill, shining over a large crowd of townspeople, and the gravestone that held the sword. On the stone stood Medli waving her arms and yelling, looking over to the coffee house where she knew her friends were. The sun caught on something Medli was holding, and for a moment it was so bright that Roni couldn't see what it was. But she knew, anyway. Excalibur.

"Aeeeee!" the young woman squealed and threw her arms around Arabella's shoulders. "She did it! Look, she has the sword!" The whole thing seemed to be too much for the purple haired sword fanatic, and she burst into tears. Arabella patted her, smiling. Roni had a flair for the drama, but this really was a fantastic thing that they should celebrate.

"This means she's going to lead the dance," Arabella commented to a half-attentive Roni.

"I don't care, she did it, she did it!" Roni yelled, hopping around the room. Outside the crowd was marching up towards the center of town. Arabella dragged Roni down the stairs and out the door to go meet them.

"She'll have to give a speech…I hope she has good oral skills…" continued Arabella, but Roni did not seem concerned.

"She'll be fine, now that she has that sword!" Roni hummed along, skipping happily. Arabella sighed; when Roni was in this state there was no sense in trying to get anything across to her.

"Well, I tried…" the older woman murmured, and hung back as the crowd broke through the archway, pouring into the square, holding Medli on high like some sort of trophy.

"MEDDLERS!" Roni screeched, and Arabella winced, but everyone was cheering loud enough that nobody else was bothered. Medli spotted her friend and waved her sword enthusiastically.

"RONI!" she shouted back, a huge grin plastered on her face. Roni gave her a thumbs up.

"Excalibur, huh?" she asked over the roar of the towns people's voices. Medli shrugged.

"Well, you know, I was just out for a walk, and I decided I might as well take a try since I had some time to kill," she said in a mock bored voice, but her expression ruined it. Laughing, Roni rushed forward to hug her friend.

"You silly, you pulled out the sword! You just did what no one has ever been able to do on record going back centuries! This is the makings of a legend! And a really good finale to the festival!" Roni cooed, reaching out reverently towards the blade. Medli handed it over to her for inspection.

"I think I might start crying again," Roni said cheerfully. "It's both our dreams come true! Yours mostly, but, oh how I've always wanted to hold this sword in my hands…and now I am…" Medli opened her mouth to speak, but Arabella spoke up first.

"Ok people, get it together! We've got a sword wielder, and our reputations will be gravel if we don't make her dance! Let's form a circle and start the music!" she shouted in her loudest voice, which only Roni was familiar with – and therefore knew to stop drop and roll. And cover her ears. Arabella had one killer voice when she chose to use it, though she hardly did. This time, though, it came in full force. Everyone fell silent.

"Now then," Arabella said in a normal tone. "Band members, find your instruments – it's time to celebrate!"

"Roni!" Medli hissed urgently. "I don't know how to do the Mexican Hat Dance!" Roni winked at her friend.

"Don't worry about it, Meddliers," she replied confidently. "Just follow my lead." Roni then promptly shoved a sombrero on her head and threw one at her friend. The music started up and Medli was soon caught away in the celebration.

After the first round, everyone else joined in, and the dancing lasted for a large part of the morning. At midday, food was set out and picnic tables set up. Everyone sat down to eat except for Medli, who wasn't allowed to have lunch until after her speech. She was dragged to the head of the tables where a podium had been set up and a microphone was shoved in her face. Medli carefully sheathed her sword in her new sheath that she had been awarded and had put around her waist. Then she tapped the microphone to make sure it worked.

"Er…hello," Medli began uncertainly, and was answered by roars of approval. "I'm Medli, from Dragon Roost, and, as it seems, I've managed to pull 'the sword from the stone' so to speak." She paused to wait for the laughter to subside before continuing.

"When I first heard about Excalibur, I had no idea that I'd actually be the one to succeed in pulling it out. I didn't know about the festival, the dancing, or having to give a speech," Medli continued, her voice getting firmer as she went. "I was just a girl trying to find her answers.

"I was one of the lucky few born into a bird tribe on a volcano made island separate from what I envisioned as the rest of the world. I had the ability to fly, but never away. I was chained to my duties in my homeland, which were not all that bad, but something in the back of my mind was bothering me, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Then I met someone that a few of you may know. His name is Link, the waker of the winds, and to some, the hero that will defeat the great evil that befalls us in lands far to the west," she paused and most of the town's people nodded their heads.

"Link was a warrior, a fighter, a hero. Everyone looked to him as their savior of sorts, and treated him with respect and dignity. That's when I began to realize what I lacked. All my life I have been treated as less important, less meaningful, less strong, less smart, less useful, less whatever! When I was little I thought it was because of my age, but as I grew and I watched the other children grow, I noticed a distinct hierarchy among my peoples. Why was it that the males of our tribe got all the special privileges? Why were they allowed to travel to other islands, when we, the girls, were forced to stay home? Why was it that when we began training, only girls learning cooking and sewing and only guys learned fighting and such?

"I asked the leader of my tribe about my troubles. He seemed puzzled by my question and explained that different people were trained in different areas because they were preparing for different jobs so that they could one day benefit their tribe using their own specialties.

"'If we all had the same job', he said. 'Then some things wouldn't ever get done!'

"'I understand that, sir,' I replied. 'But it seems to me that certain areas of training are directed at certain people. Why am I learning to cook and to sew and not to fight?'

"He gave me an odd look. 'I thought that would be obvious. You're training in housekeeping, are you not? Perhaps even as far as to one day be a housewife! What would you need to learn fighting for?'

"'To protect the island!' I answered enthusiastically, and he smiled.

"'You don't need to worry about that, Medli,' he responded. 'There are other people especially in trained to do that so that you won't have to even think about it! Isn't it nice?'

"'Not really…' I said, scrunching up my face as I thought about it. 'Housekeeping is boring. I'd rather have a more exciting job, like scouting or something to do with traveling! At least some sort of job where I could wield a sword.'

"'Medli, you are a fine young woman, despite your few eccentricities. And if you were a boy, perhaps I would let you do such things. But you are not! How could I put you in such a position? If you were on a mission, and a monster appeared, and you screamed, you'd put everyone's lives in danger. No, I do not think it would be wise. Your place is here, on the island. You have many freedoms here; we only ask a little of you. Can you give us that at least?'

"I was young and I felt ashamed for talking so rudely to my chieftain – out of my status. But as time when on, I began to hate the tasks appointed to me. I was looked down upon by the chieftain's son Komali, who was younger than me. I had always thought it was age and place, but I realized it was only gender. I was downgraded not for my age, not for my talent, or my interests, but for the one thing I could not change! I, apparently, was not fit to be a fighter, because I was worth less – because I was what I was!

"Why? Why was that?" Medli's voice began to rise, and she swallowed down the hysteria that was threatening to unleash itself. "I was an inferior, maybe even as close to being thought of as a joke! Men were allowed to live as they pleased, but not me! Oh no, _I_ was a _woman_. _My_ place was in the _home_. The high point of _my_ life was slaving for other people!"

Silence had fallen over the square. Most of the people had stopped eating, and there were unfinished meals all over. Kids sat looking wide eyed up at this newcomer who spoke of things they had never thought about before in their young lives. Some women were looking at Medli with grudging respect, others looking with pity, admiration, though a few looked disgusted. Some of the men looked embarrassed, others rolled their eyes and muttered about women. There were sailors who had ceased to kid around and were hanging on to Medli's every word. The band were off to the side, plopped down in a row leaning against the stone wall, staring at Medli as if they had never seen her before, even though they had just let her in the Mexican Hat Dance and hour or so previously. To all of these people, Medli was no longer just a sword wielder. She was a person…with a voice…

"Well, what if I didn't want that life?" Medli asked softly. "What if my place didn't suit me? I am a free spirit; I can't handle being locked up – as if in a cage! Who gives them the right to tell me I have to be this person that I'm…I'm not. I was thinking about all this as Link journeyed through on his quest, but I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do about it until Link showed up again. He informed me that I was the Earth Sage, one of the sages of two great temples, which, when unlocked, would power the Master Sword.

"What an honor! It seemed that gender did not matter here. I thought that maybe I was someone special, someone important. But when Link and I went to the temple, I was told that as the sage, my duty was to remain in the temple. Permanently. I could not live a life such as that! Servitude! Sacrifice! I'd had enough of it. I took Link's sword and I fought the monsters inside that temple and it was exhilarating. I felt alive, I felt free!

"So I kept the sword when Link left. It was my key to escape; the only way I could get out of this new cage that had been built for me. Link wasn't very happy about it, and I regret to have inconvenienced him, but I doubt such a hero would have ever felt the hopelessness I felt then.

"In my newfound freedom, I came upon a lady named Roni, who lives on Outset Island. I told her a bit of my story, and she introduced me to some old sword experts on the island, and I trained for some time. It was wonderful. Roni offered to help me with my mission, though it wasn't clear yet in my mind what my mission was, except to prove myself.

"There's a fire that's been burning in my heart. There's a power that needs to be released. I'm tired of being walked all over. I'm tired of being looked down upon. I'm tired of seeing women who are treated as inferiors because of their gender. I am here to say to all of you that I, as a woman, deserve more than this! And if I haven't already proved to you that I have value as a woman by pulling that sword that has been stuck in that gravestone for **hundreds** of years, than I sure as heck am going to keep at it until I do! A revolution has begun. Will you join it?" she finished breathlessly, her knuckles turning white at the pressure she was exerting as she clutching the handle of her sword. For a moment, no one responded, and Medli swallowed nervously. It was the first time she had ever fully spoken her mind to so many people like this. What would they think? What would they do?

Medli caught Roni's eye and saw that her friend was grinning. Arabella nodded approvingly, then brought her hands together. Once. Twice. Then it turned into clapping. Roni joined in enthusiastically, and slowly, one by one, the other people began to put their hands together until everyone was clapping. People started to stand up and cheer, hauling the sulky, disagreeable people up along with them. The crowd roared. Medli slowly began to smile. It had begun.

After that, Windfall's activity increased tenfold. The original festivities were abandoned, and were replaced by movements to get the word out. The post box was packed with letters, and Roni had set up a huge stand in the center of town with all sorts of materials – posters, signs, paper, pencils, markers, crayons, paint, anything! The town was plastered with new messages in lieu of change and a general feeling of pro-feminism began to rise.

Signs that said: "R-E-S-P-E-C-T, I'll tell you what it means to me – EQUAL OPPURTUNITY!" began popping up, as well as others of the like. Medli was thrilled. Never in her life had her words been headed so, and now for the first time, people were listening. And not just one or two – a townsful and all sorts of other people in from other places for the festival. She felt like she was walking on sunshine.

Roni was introducing Medli to all sorts of other women who were thrilled with the movement she was started and were all clamoring to meet her. Medli was shy at first, but found everyone so personable. Strangers telling her that they were so glad to find someone who understood what they were feeling. There were those women who thought Medli's ideas were out of place, but she was finding it harder and harder to dwell on them, so great was everything else around her.

The next week, Medli was busy tacking up posters in between the town meetings she had set up to discuss the spread of the feminist movement, but when she did get a moment to breathe, she'd wander down to the beach where it wasn't as crowded. One fateful day, she was looking out across the water and spotted a sail on the horizon. Many ships had been coming in and out of the area as of late, with visitors, messages, and so forth, so it wasn't unusual, but as the ship drew closer, Medli recognized the sail as belonging to Link's boat.

She excitedly ran out onto the docks, waving her sword in the air, though she knew he wasn't close enough to see yet. Soon enough, though, Link was on land, walking to meet her, and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Link! Look! I have a sword! And not just any sword – it's Excalibur!" she shrieked, tackling him. Link stepped back slightly.

"Whoa, slow down! You'll knock me into the ocean if you're not careful!" he replied, grinning, gently pushing her off him. Medli grabbed his arm and dragged him towards town.

"There was this ancient sword stuck in the gravestone up there," she tried to explain. "It only appears three nights of the year during one week the towns people have a festival in. People from all over come to try their luck with the sword, but out of all of them, only I was able to pull it free! Now I have my own sword and can fight on my own! Oh, I need you to meet lots of people. Just wait until I tell you about the Mexican Hat Dance and the feminist movement I've started!"

They reached the top of the hill and entered town. People turned and waved to Medli to come over and join them; some of them even recognizing Link. Link stopped short, however, causing Medli to pause. He cleared his throat, and sudden fear gripped Medli's heart at the look in his eyes.

"Medli, I…I've been able to get through the Wind Temple successfully and unlock the second half of the Master Sword," he said quietly. Medli beamed.

"That's great!" she replied, happy for her friend. "You'll be able to face Ganon now!" Medli wanted to fight Ganon herself, but these things were details that could wait to be resolved until later. Link shook his head slowly and Medli looked confused.

"Medli, for the first half of the magic to work, you have to return to the Earth Temple," Link said gravely. Medli looked at her feet, words catching in her throat. The voice that had been so faithful to her throughout this time was failing her for the first time.

* * *

**Response to Reviews:**

**RavenShadows: -huggles- I'm glad that this makes you laugh so much. I'm so glad I started this story.**

**soullesseyes: Thanks so much! I feel almost like I'm baring my soul to the world through Medli, and I'm glad that everyone likes my rendition of her.**

**Chips Dip: I hope that I'm able to keep up to your standards. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Medli and Link lover: Thanks!**

**Ri2: Oooh…you gave me a loooong review! Yay! Hmm…well, I debated about Ganon, because I do realize that he has such a background, but you'll see…he might not show up at all…-gasp- Heh. About Roni – let me put it this way: she's not stating fact. She's had a good education as far as her island provides and she doesn't view politicians with much respect. And no, I'm not Mexican. It just popped into my head as a good sort of…festival dance. It's…how do I put it…active? It just fit. The Master Sword would be akin to a Hyrule Excalibur, I just wanted to spoof Arthurian legend and find a way to get Medli a sword.**

_**Note To All: I would not have finished this chapter so quickly if I hadn't been listening to music from PotC. It's perfect for this kind of writing and really spurred me on! This chapter was a tad emotional for me, which may seem silly, but I feel very strongly about feminism and women's treatment through the ages in all-different cultures. I think that we need more stories with female heroes instead of these Disney fairy tales, which are more than a tad stereotypical. It creates a mindset, forges a path, which, in a "post feminist" world, can only lead to more sexism. In a culture like America (where I live), women are free to get jobs and education they couldn't before, but they are paid less. Though we keep talking about "this is the age where we'll have a woman president" we have yet to have a women president. I think that this country, and the world, still has a long way to go. But I'm determined to work at progress, even if it's only a tiny little thing such as writing about something I believe in on a fan fiction site. Are you? Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be the last for this story (was it too short?), but I might write a sequel, if anyone would actually be interested. Let me know in your review, and thank you to everyone who read my story up to this point and 'cheered me on' so to speak.**_


	6. The Forger of Strength

**Here we are, at the last chapter. This one will not contain review responses because of the new rules, but I assure you that all were appreciated. I'm amazed at how popular this story was, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

The Forger of Strength

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" Medli murmured, staring up at the stars. Roni was sitting next to her, enjoying the peace of the cool evening.

"What was that?" the purple haired sword fanatic asked, turning her head to look at her friend. Medli smiled, her expression slightly wistful.

"Oh, nothing, just something someone said to me once," she said softly, studying her fingers.

Roni looked concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

Medli sighed. "Link returned. He's ready to face Ganon now, but the Master Sword won't work properly unless I return to the Earth Temple."

"Isn't there another way to defeat Ganon?" Roni asked stubbornly. "I mean, you two could combine your powers, or…something…"

Medli shook her head. "Don't think I haven't been thinking about all this. But it seems there just isn't any other way. I don't _want_ to go back there, Roni. It feels like I'm a prisoner. There is nothing to do, no one to talk to…how can I change the world from there? I can't."

"It's not fair of Link to ask this of you!" Roni protested. "You…you can't be considering it…"

Medli slumped her shoulders, looking completely worn out. "What can I do? The fate of the whole world is at stake. There are so many people counting on Link to save us all…how can I begrudge them that? If I were to refuse, and try to do things my way I would be selfishly endangering a great number of people. I can't do that."

Roni shook her head vigorously. "But at the same time, it's selfish of them to ask you to sacrifice something for their sake! It's not right for even one person to have to make sacrifices just so that everyone else can be comfortable!"

"Just forget about it, okay?" Medli snapped angrily, jumping to her feet. "It's easier to just forget!"

"Is that because you came so close to achieving your goal before you lost out?" came a quiet voice from the shadows. Arabella stepped into view. "You're trying so hard to forget because you can't handle the pain, can you? This whole thing was more important to you then you're letting on."

Medli did not meet her friends' gaze as she swept past, saying nothing. The pair stood in silence for a long time, watching her go, before departing themselves to return to the coffee shop.

"I'm ready to go," Medli announced softly, her eyes downcast, as she threw her pack onboard Link's sailboat. He grinned at her, but she only walked past him and hopped onboard, trying not to think of everything she was letting go by leaving.

"MEDDLERS, WAIT!" Roni shouted, running down the hill, tripping over her feet as she rushed to reach the docks before Link's boat left port. "I…we have something to say before you go off."

Medli remained with her back to her friend, but she had stiffened and Roni could tell that she was listening. Link paused with his hand at the tiller, watching Medli intently.

"We just wanted to say…" Arabella began, coming up behind Roni.

"…we're coming with you!" Roni finished triumphantly.

"It seems you've already made up your mind," explained a blue haired woman. "So, we, the women of the village, as well as some visitors from other islands, will be coming to stay with you in the Earth Temple while you have to remain there. I hope you won't mind our company, but…"

"Even if you do, we're still coming," Roni said, grinning.

Medli did not respond at first. Everyone was watching, waiting for her to say something. Link wondered if Medli had even heard, but he caught sight of her expression and decided that she _had_, because she was struggling very hard to hide a smile. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"…Meddlers?" asked Roni, taking a step forward, onto the deck. Link shook his head violently at her, and motioned for her to stop. Medli's gaze flicked to the side, catching his action.

"Don't worry about it, Link," she said softly, sounding amused. "I can speak to them…" The young sword wielder turned to face the gathering crowd.

"Well, Medli, what'll it be?" asked Arabella, taking a step forward. "Though, you realize that if you say no…we'll be coming anyway."

"I'm…glad…" Medli muttered, breaking into a grin. "I will be…so happy…to have everyone's company." The earth sage took a deep breath, her heart swelling with pride at the sight of all the people who had come to support her.

"Okay, girls, let's do this!" Roni yelled and stampeded towards the docks where a larger ship was waiting to take the rest of the women. Arabella smiled and winked at Medli, then followed suit. Medli giggled.

"Ready to go?" Link asked finally and Medli nodded, suddenly bursting into joyous, relieved laughter.

Some time later the ships had landed and Medli was leading the group of women through the temple. Link was scouting somewhere for monsters, despite Medli explaining to him that she was the earth sage and she could use her power to repel them.

"You didn't before," was his excuse. Pish Tish.

Finally, the whole group managed to get into the main chamber. It was…slightly cramped, but no one really seemed to mind.

"Okay, well, I'll be going now," Link said, looking around at all the people setting out blankets and pillows. "Though with the looks of things, I'd say you will be too busy with your giant slumber party to miss me."

Medli shook her head. "No, Link, I will. Things are kind of confusing right now, and I know that throughout this whole deal we've been snappy with each other, but you are an important friend to me, and I…I wish for your success in your mission."

Link smiled. "I hope," he replied. "That your mission will be successful as well." Then, the Waker of the Winds did a very unexpected thing, and kissed Medli on the cheek. "I hope we meet again someday."

Hours passed, and in the hustle and bustle of things, amidst Roni being distracted by a balloon artist and Arabella being requested to make everyone coffee, Medli was able to slip out of the room unnoticed. Wandering aimlessly through the halls, she let herself finally face her worries.

"Link's going to face Ganon now," she said aloud to herself. "He'll live, I'm sure of it, tough kid. That's not what I worry about. What I worry about is…I began with my mind on fighting, and I thought I could prove myself by fighting Ganon in place of Link. But after a while I came to realize that that wasn't going to be the case. I am not the one destined for the job, or whatever. My destiny was to come and stay here…for forever, I guess.

"Is everything pre-determined? Did I not have a chance from the start – whether because of my gender, or birth? Is it possible that no matter how hard I try, I cannot change fate? For, that is what will happen, if Link defeats Ganon. I will be robbed of…of my chance to prove that women are equal…to prove _myself_…" Medli whispered the last part very softly, sighing to herself.

"Is that so?" asked a voice from behind her. Medli whirled around. The hall was suddenly very bright.

"Wh…what?" Medli stuttered. The light shifted from her direct line of sight to reveal a tall graceful woman with long red hair, as well as red attire. Gold earrings hoop earrings hung from her ears and other gold bangles adorned her arms. She was looking stern, but her eyes twinkled merrily and she reminded Medli of…of…

"I think," the woman began, walking forward, one hand resting on her hip. "That you might have gotten things a little confused. Let me ask you something. Was it Ganondorf who told you that you were worth less because of your gender?"

"You're!" Medli exclaimed, but the woman shushed her.

"The question, Medli," she said softly.

"N…no…" Medli replied after a moment's thought. "No, he didn't. I've never talked to him in my life. I wouldn't even have known about him if the monsters hadn't came and Link had told me about meeting him at the fortress. I don't have any _personal_ connection to him, really. Except that this darkness will cover all the land…"

The woman stopped in front of Medli. "I do not think that your mission was about Ganondorf, correct? I think that your mission was about breaking free of the restrictions that held you…and others like you. You wanted to change the mold. Ganondorf did not make that mold, Medli."

Medli looked up at the other's eyes, perceiving a great strength and warmth lying there. It reminded her of what Arabella had said, and how Roni's stubbornness had helped her going, and how Link was really trying to support her…

"I know," she said at long last. "Maybe I've known all along. Ganon was always Link's enemy and not mine. I just…marked him because I needed someone to mark. Besides Komali…" She laughed.

"Medli, whatever you have been told, I see you to have a strong heart," the woman said, smiling. "I think you were confused about who you were fighting, but I know that you will find your path and walk it. Not because of some legend or decree saying that you will, but because of your heart and determination."

Medli smiled. "I do not know…the words to thank you with. I have a feeling that you have been watching over me all this time, and I thank you so many times over…Din…"

The woman just kept smiling. The light grew bright again. In a flash, the corridor was empty. But Medli's heart was not. It was full – full of determination, full of courage, and full of…joy…as well. In an instant she believed in herself, and suddenly the door to the cage she had been sitting in for so long…was open…

"Medli! Where did you disappear to?" Roni pounced the moment Medli entered the main room. There was a great deal of talk going on. "Everyone was worried!"

Medli unsheathed her sword and showed it to her friend. On the end of the blade, just next to the hilt, was imprinted a likeness of the triforce with one of the triangles colored darker than the other two.

"Power," murmured Roni.

"You've been in the presence of a goddess, haven't you?" Arabella asked in wonder. Medli only nodded.

Medli didn't count the minutes until Link returned. She did not sit and wait for him, though she did remain in the temple to ensure the power of his sword. Instead she talked with the women, tried Arabella's coffee, and, to Roni's delight, practiced her swordplay. She had a bigger audience then expected, and even some people who wanted her to teach them. It was very flattering.

Of all the things she felt now, Medli finally felt calm. She was done hitting her head against the wall – she was waiting, yes, but not in idleness, and not without purpose. There was still laughter to be had, but there was something more serious about her mission now. Something more…real. And she liked it.

When Link returned to the earth temple, he found a group waiting outside to great him, bags packed and ship at the ready. Apparently, they had already had word of his victory, though it was difficult not to, with him sailing alongside an entire pirate ship. Medli came to greet him.

"You've done it!" she said happily, hugging him. "Con…congratulations!"

"You're free to leave now, Medli, if you so wish," Link said. "Normally the sages remain in their temples. However, you have proven an exception, or so the King of Red Lions said. Either way, you can go where you want to go. Oh yeah, Tetra really wants to meet you. Tetra! We're over here!"

A pirate woman with blonde hair tied into a knot on her head walked over. "Why, hello! Medli is it! Such on honor! Link told me of all the ruckus you've caused on Windfall, and all else, and I must say – I am impressed by your deeds!"

Medli smiled. "The honor is mine, princess."

Tetra laughed. "Not exactly princess now. Just a lone pirate captain, making her living through unlawful deeds. Link is traveling with us now – beware of that one, he'll turn into a criminal like the best of us pretty soon."

"Tetra…" Link rolled his eyes. Behind them, the other women were boarding the ship to return to Windfall. Roni and Arabella hung behind, waiting for Medli to finish her conversation.

Tetra grinned. "Hey, you want to join up, to? We could use a woman like you."

Medli smiled. "As marvelous as it sounds, I have to decline. There is something I must do before meandering about like Hero-boy. My mission isn't over yet, after all."

"We'll come with you!" Link offered. "Er…if that's alright with Tetra and the gang."

"No," Medli replied, casting a side-glance over at Roni and Arabella. "Like when you faced off against Ganon, this is something that I must do without you. But we will meet again someday, I'm sure of it."

She gave him a quick peck. "After all…who better to test your sword skills against then the wielder of Excalibur?"

Watching Link sail away with the pirates, Medli heaved a sigh. "I'm going to miss him."

"You're always missing him," Roni complained. "Why don't you just kidnap him or something?"

Medli laughed. "No, no, my friend. I will see him again another day. But today I must go to Dragon Roost. Will you and Arabella accompany me?"

"Of course!" Roni answered promptly.

"We would have if you'd asked us or not," Arabella added, grinning. "I can't wait to see you chew Komali and his father and the whole bird tribe out. What a sight that'll be…"

"Indeed!" Roni agreed.

It was not for many months that Medli was able to properly explain all her grievances to her tribe, but she never desisted, relying on the strength of her friends, her goddess, and herself to keep fighting. Things were not quick to change, for habit and thought had been one way for a very long time. But the tide was slowly turning.

One morning, when Medli was swimming in the shallows, a boat sailed in. She recognized it as Link's and hurried over.

"Wow, I didn't know you could swim," Link said in surprise. Medli gave him a wry grin.

"I've been swimming for ages. About as long as I've known the shoulder roll. I never found a use for that, actually…" she trailed off.

"Ahhh, well," Link shrugged. "I thought it might help when you sorted out Komali."

Medli chuckled. "Naw, he didn't need much more shaking up. Hey, you want to dance? I am, after all, the 'dancing' sword wielder."

Link raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"Say Medli?"

"Yeah?"

"About the cookie recipe…"

"Shut up about that stupid cookie recipe."

"Then what do I talk about?"

"You could ask me to tell you about my showdown with the Chieftain."

"You sorted out him too?"

"Yeah, I did. It was the first day I returned to the island. Early Afternoon. I met some people I knew on the way in who were surprised to see me. They thought that I wasn't going to return from the temple. Apparently they hadn't really heard so much about what had taken place at Windfall. But my Chief did. He said so when I walked in to the main room.

"'Medli! So, you've come,' the bird chieftain said as I walked in. 'Is this something to do with your…ah…lobbying for women at Windfall?'

"'Yes sir, it does,' I replied. 'I tried to accept what you said, but in my heart I felt that it was wrong. I can no longer accept the conformities that restrict women of the tribe. I do not deny that some women are happy this way, and I do not curse them. But I…cannot live like that. You may not take my words seriously, but I will not give up. You are facing the flame of a thousand fires that will never be extinguished. What will you do?'

"He looked at me with surprise – for what, I cannot say, but I suspect that he had not been challenged in this manner before. Word spread amongst the tribe and suddenly more voices broke out in protest. My voice had started a chain of many, calling for equal opportunity for both genders. It could not be ignored. And that's how it began…"

"Do you know how proud I am of you, Medli?" Link asked, stopping mid dance.

"How proud?" Medli asked back.

Link kissed her. "That proud."

Medli grinned.

"Woweeee, that's quite a catch you have there, Medli," Roni whistled, walking down the mountain path, Arabella following. Both had come to visit their friend and demand that she come back to Windfall and visit everyone.

"If you two ever need someone to look after your swords while you're out on a date, I'm **always** happy to help!" she announced cheerfully. Link looked uncertainly at Medli, who burst out laughing.

"Well, what now?" asked Arabella. "Everything's finally falling in to place and things are looking up for you. Your mission is on its way to being accomplished."

Medli turned serious. "Yes, and there's still a long way to go. But in the mean time I have a whole world to explore, and friends to explore it with. Is everyone with me?"

"Yes!" Arabella exclaimed.

"Can I kiss you again?" Link asked.

"Arabella, I need coffee," Roni yawned, before toppling over onto the sand, snoring uproariously.

Medli smiled, turning to look out at the horizon. She could have sworn she saw a flash of light, and a fiery-red figure in the distance, waving at her. She waved back. One adventure was over, but the next one had only just begun.

_The End_

* * *

**So…um…yeah. That's it. I thought of putting in a bonus chapter with a ton of random funniness with the characters like an epilogue, but it wouldn't be long enough anyway. Besides, I kind of like how the ending turned out. If you're still reading this story after the long updates, thank you! Feel free to leave a review, I love feedback!**


End file.
